<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacío. by Alwaysberlxrmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635144">Vacío.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysberlxrmo/pseuds/Alwaysberlxrmo'>Alwaysberlxrmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysberlxrmo/pseuds/Alwaysberlxrmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Palermo no estaba vacío porque nunca se había animado a ser honesto con Berlin, Palermo estaba vacío porque tenía el corazón totalmente roto."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacío.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Porque llevas, ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez años, enamorado de Berlín? Y nunca te has atrevido a abrir la boca.”</em>
</p><p>Las palabras que Nairobi le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras ella yacía dormida en la camilla. <br/>Hace dos días que ella había despertado, pero aún no estaba en condiciones de moverse, así que cada uno tomaba turnos para cuidarla.</p><p>“Cuidado, se te asoma la tristeza.” Los pensamientos de Palermo fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Nairobi, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Levantó la mirada, pero para sorpresa de Nairobi no hubieron palabras hirientes en defensa, ni sonrisa egocéntrica. Se le había caído la careta que solía poner sobre su rostro para ocultar sus emociones, y por primera vez en su vida, Nairobi se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>“¿Te acordás cuando me dijiste que nunca le había dicho a Andrés lo que sentía?” Se detuvo unos segundos, sus pensamientos volviendo a aquella noche donde su corazón había sido destrozado. “La verdad es que sí se lo dije. Bueno, en realidad el buchón fue Sergio, pero cuando Andrés me enfrentó no lo negué. Hasta lo besé.”</p><p>Intentó que su voz sonara casual, como si de una historia se tratase, pero claro que el dolor no pasó inadvertido por la chica.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Qué es 99% contra 1%?”</em>
</p><p>“Y ni te imaginás lo cerca que estuve de convencerlo. Me dijo que ninguna mujer jamás lo había hecho sentir como yo, pero que al final del día, yo no era una mujer.”</p><p>
  <em>“Tú y yo somos almas gemelas.”</em>
</p><p>No tenía idea de porque estaba contando esto, pero las palabras salían sin que pudiera controlarlas. </p><p>“Hasta me dijo, mientras me besaba, que daría lo que fuera por sentir exactamente lo mismo que yo.” Llegado a ese punto su voz se encontraba quebrada, sus lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas y su mirada clavada en el piso. “Y cuando le pedí, de manera patética que no me abandonara, me dijo que a veces la distancia es la única manera de encontrar paz... Pero estaba muy equivocado, porque yo jamás encontré paz.”</p><p>
  <em>“Te quiero Martín. Pero mi hermano tiene razón y tenemos que separarnos.”</em>
</p><p>“Y la próxima vez que supe de él fue en la televisión, cuando el tipo del noticiero dijo que lo cagaron a tiros en la fábrica de moneda. Así que tenías razón, Nairobi, me he quedado en la estacada para siempre.”</p><p>
  <em>“Está muerto. Y tú estás vacío.”</em>
</p><p>Silencio fue lo que siguió al monólogo de Palermo. Nairobi miraba al quebrado hombre frente a ella sin poder creer que era el mismo tipo que recitaba el discurso del ‘boom boom ciao’, pero más que nada, sintiéndose algo avergonzada de su error, ya que había malinterpretado toda la situación. Palermo no estaba vacío porque nunca se había animado a ser honesto con Berlin, Palermo estaba vacío porque tenía el corazón totalmente roto.<br/>Estaba segura de que no habían palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor, así que simplemente se limitó a estirar la mano para tomar la del contrario en la suya, y para su sorpresa, Palermo se dejó.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>